Legion
Legion is an organization and the main antagonists of the fanfic, The Hunter. Though they originally acted in the background, they take a major role later on. They were thought to be a faction of the Khaos Brigade before being revealed as a separate entity. History Goal Strength Legion is considered to be one of the strongest organizations in history, and thus a serious threat to the both the human world and supernatural world. Many of its members are ancient and powerful demons, whose strengths are on par with Super Devils. Their leader is the hybrid son of Satan, the original Devil, and whose power is equal to that of Seth's. They also command a large army. The main force are the Legionaries, artificially made demons who wear black armor. Their strength is at Mid-Class Devil and wield various weapons, including firearms. After them are the Knights of Hell or Hell Knight. In the past, the title was given to powerful Devils who served the Seven Deadly Sins and then the Four Great Satans. They were wiped out near the end of the Great War but were recreated by Diabolus. They are Legionaries hand-picked to serve as officers and are on par with Ultimate-Class Devils. They are more resistant to holy objects and wield enchanted demonic weapons and armor. Next up are the Shedims, mutated demonic homunculus that can control their bodies and absorb natural energy, granting them shape-shifting abilities. They are wild and possess no free will of their own and were at first sold to various groups for money as weapons in battles before being used solely by Legion. The purpose of the Shedims were later revealed to absorb information and serve as prototypes for the next step: the Hellspawns. The Hellspawns '''are demonic creatures created through alchemy and black magic. Like the Shedims they possess powerful shapeshifting abilities but can also use death magic and even resist powerful holy objects or angels' light weapons. Their bodies can regenerate from most damage and can also turn their body into mist and reform again. The Hellspawns also possess the unique power to adapt, able to change their bodies to counter their opponents, such as turn their bodies into fire against ice users for example. Location Members Tikvah/Diabolus: The demon-human son of Satan and the Babylon Whore, the former student of Seth, founder of Legion and the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Vision Authority. Tikvah formed the foundation of necromancy. Leonard Baphomet: The most powerful demon magician in history. Also is the father of Merlin Ambrosius and serves as Legion's second in command. '''Sonnellion: A demonic automaton that Tikvah had constructed and serves as his bodyguard and enforcer. Pythius: A Super Devil who serves as Diabolus’s field operative commander for important assignments. Rachel Ayla: The artificially enhanced Nephilim daughter of Haniel and Mark Iscariot, descendant of Judas Iscariot. She is Kane's lover. Merihem: A bloodthirsty and insane Super Devil and field agent of Legion. Surgat: A Low-Class Super Devil and infamous assassin back during the Great War. Kane Mahan: A descendant of Cain and Rachel's lover. Vance Corvus: A werewolf-vampire hybrid and Kane’s best friend. Satanachia: A Super Devil and one of the two Great Generals selected by Satan. Agaliarept: A Super Devil and one of the two Great Generals selected by Satan. Choronzon: A Super Devil once summoned and sealed by Sentinel member Aleister Crowley, who serves as Legion’s representative and messenger. Apollyon Abaddon: The founder and first head of the Extra Clan Abaddon. He is a Super Devil and a powerful user of the ability he was bestowed, ‘Hole’. Xaphan: A Super Devil who is a powerful user of fire and smoke magic. Agiel: A alien demon like being of unknown origins and is the scientist in charge of Legion's experiments. Koschei: A powerful Necromancer resurrected by Baphomet. John: A mysterious demon who is in fact the False Prophet Ziz: A monster known as the “Great Lord of the Sky” and is Diabolus's familiar. Lilim: A Demon/Fallen Angel/Dragon Hybrid and daughter of Samael and Lilith. She is in fact the body of the multiple consciousness formed by the race of the said name when they were killed by the angels. Absalom: The god and progenitor of Vampires, known as Camazotz the Bat God and the “Bloody Emperor” Amaymon: Cardinal of the East Gaap: Cardinal of the South Ziminar: Cardinal of the North Carson: Cardinal of the West Jack “Spring Heeled” Samhain: The undead Demonic Spirit of Halloween Vishap: The sole female Evil Dragon from Armemian Mythology known as the Smog Cloud Dragon. Alastor: A Super Devil and Legion’s torturer and intelligence specialist as well as overseer of the Malebranche. Malacoda: A Super Devil and leader of the Malebranche. Barbariccia: A Super Devil and second-in-command of the Malebranche Alichino: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Calcabrina: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Ciriatto: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Draghignazzo: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Scarmiglione: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Farfarello: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Rubicante: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Graffiacane: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Libicocco: A Super Devil and member of the Malebranche Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Organizations